Where Are They Now?
by Bondariana
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to you favourite characters such as Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella and Snow White?
1. Introduction

Where Are They Now?

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to other people aside from myself (e.g. Disney). I also only own about 1/10 of the script as it was written and performed by my drama group. I am only putting it up on FF.

Summary: Have you ever wondered what really happened to the likes of Cinderella, Snow White, or Sleeping Beauty? Here is your chance to find out.

Chapter 1 - Introduction

Lights flashed, the TV blared into action and Fairy Godmother appeared. She was holding her wand to her mouth, looking around as if expecting someone to pounce on her. Then she started speaking.

"Hello! And welcome to another episode of Fairytale Tonight! Some of you may recognize me as your one and only Fairy godmother! Tonight is my very first undercover assignment, taking YOU behind the scenes in another FT exclusive!" Throughout this all she was gesturing wildly, flourishing her wand at every opportunity and cackling evilly from time to time…

"Did you ever wonder what has happened to the likes of Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel and plenty more of your favourite A listers who were supposed to live happily ever after?" Giggling madly she continued, "I can definitely tell you that for most, the magic is over."

The background behind her came into focus showing a building painted in wild colours that clashed horribly with a neon sign (hardly distinguishable against the paint job) flashing 'Therapy – here today' in rainbow. Fairy Godmother smiled.

"I'm here at a down town clinic about to attend a group session and, due to amazing new technology, my wand has been fitted with mike and camera so you can come too (figuratively speaking of course). You and I are about to witness the horrors that happen after the fairytale book has been closed. Lets go…"

Fairy Godmother pulled out a wig and glasses and hurriedly put them on before smiling a cheesy smile at the camera and charging into the building.


	2. Cinderella

Where Are They Now?

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to other people aside from myself (e.g. Disney). I also only own about 1/10 of the script as it was written and performed by my drama group. I am only putting it up on FF.

Summary: Have you ever wondered what really happened to the likes of Cinderella, Snow White, or Sleeping Beauty? Here is your chance to find out.

Chapter 2 – Cinderella

The building was kinda damp and dusky with high lights that illuminated the whole hall. Fairy Godmother moved between the high chairs that had been situated in the hallway and into the room, quickly sitting down as a creation of magnificence appeared.

The creation looked somewhat like an overgrown bird. Tight purple shoes – a funny little spoofed up skirt (in green), a Dorothy like top and little angel wings (in pink) attached to her back. Jewellery – too much. She had bracelets up each arm, around 15 necklaces and massive beady earrings.

She started speaking. "All right everybody lets get ourselves settled."

The camera moved shakily around the room. There was Cinderella, dressed in her usual blue dress with her glass slippers polished to a perfect shine, showing delicate pink toes underneath. Her eyes were staring blankly ahead (and slightly down) at Snow Whites boots. She looked worn out and upset but then again, so did everybody.

Sleeping Beauty was next to her in a normal dress of pink alternating to blue whenever fairy godmother decided. The had a bruise on her finger and she looked ill – as in hung over ill.

Then there was Rapunzel, casually brushing her hair (she had had it cropped up to her waist after she discovered that one kilometre hair was not appropriate for public) and looked terrifies and bored.

Next to her was Puss in Boots, sitting on three telephone directories and still not quite reaching the hight of Rapunzel's shoulder (despite the fact that the telephone directories were on top of the chair). He looked down and small. And to top it off he wasn't even wearing boots… oh no. he was sniffling and wearing thongs (flip flops).

The camera then moved on to Snow White –skipping the therapist who actually had a name tag saying 'Margo'. Snow white was in her typical out fit - you know, the funny one with the cape and everything. Her eyes were shooting around the room and her left shoulder was twitching.

Next to her was Puff the Magic Dragon –taking up three chairs and stashing what appeared to be a CD player and a ribbon underneath the middle chair looked right at home. A bit tired and lonely, but otherwise ok. No mildew growing on his scales.

After Puff came a strange looking man. He appeared to be wearing a fake nose and glasses as if trying to disguise himself and failing miserably. It appeared as if without them he would be quite a charmer. He was wearing high socks, breeches (blue), a baggy shirt with frilly cuffs (white), an overcoat (you know those sleeveless things… blue), a frilly bow tie and a poofy hat with feather (blue and black).

Then the wand turned to fairy godmother herself and she smiled again – cheesily.

"Lovely to see so many new faces and of course some familiar ones. PUFF!" Nails in a chalk board voice – not flattering.

Puff had pulled out a cigarette and was in the process of lighting it.

"PUT THAT AWAY!" Puff grunted and the cigarette disappeared from view. "Thankyou, OK, now every body let us remember that this is a safe place. We are a family. We love and support one another. There is no Judgement here. PUFF!"

Puff sheepily hid the cigarette again. Fairy Godmother snorted into the microphone wand thing. "No judgement my arse."

"Disgusting habit Puff – you should know better by now." Then Margo turned suddenly nice again… "Now as I was saying, you are all here for the same reason – to seek support and help for your problems from those who care about you." Fairy Godmother snorted again.

"You may feel alone in your struggle but together…" Margo rose from her chair arms raised to the ceiling, voice raising slightly as well… "we Will TRIUMPH!"

Elated by her speech Margo puffed her chest out basking in her imagined glory and praise for her public speaking skills. When no clapping comes she wilts and retreats.

"OK, Today we are going to talk about the issues that cause you to come and seek help. We delve to everybody's breaking point and beyond, if you will. Quite often things you say and do will seem quite silly when you take them out of context so we should remind each other that this is a…"

Everyone started chanting "-safe place with no judgement."

"That's right everyone! PUFF!"

Sneaky Puff had attempted to reach his cigarettes packet again. He had succeeded in getting one out and it was almost at his lips.

"I hope you aren't going to light that…" Margo stood up and marched over to Puff. "I'm confiscating these." Margo stared pulling cigarette packets from every where around Puff and places not around him as well. Finally snatching the cigarette from Puffs hands she strode back to her seat and the cigarettes piled behind her.

"Right, now sharing time! Cinderella – why don't we start with you?"

Fairy Godmother was smirking in her seat, "This should be good!"

Cinderella blushed a bright red.

"Hi everyone."

Again a chorus started up, "Hi Cinderella!"

"Ok… well I guess this does seem a bit silly…"

"You don't have to apologise to us." Margo looked insanely happy at the thought of someone re living a bad time in there life. "Everyone…"

The group grasped hands. "the way you feal is valid I your reality! You are a valid and worthwhile person."

"OK…" Cinderella brightened up slightly. "Well, ok. Things started taking a downhill slide after the marriage. I started getting a little jealous when Princey looked at other peoples shoes. I mean," A little bit hysterical now her face turned blotchy. "That's why he loved me wasn't it! Because of my beautiful glass slippers."

Fairy Godmother snorted again. "And who do you have to thank for those!"

"I was so afraid of losing him. Jealousy turned into obsession. It started taking a toll on our relationship. I guess I just didn't realise how bad it had gotten until one royal function…"

Cinderella's eyes glazed over

flashback

Cinderella was standing at the door above a large marble staircase with her prince on her arm. He looked over at her and smiled. Then he frowned.

"Alright honey, I have just one request…"

Cinderella beamed – her life was fine, Princey wasn't doing anything wrong, he still wanted her.

"Yes Princey, whatever you say."

"Right, no more funny business ok?"

"Yes dear. Right – nothing more."

The boy announced them and they stepped into the room. Gliding down the stairs the both smiled warmly, exactly like the happy couple they were supposed to be.

Prince Charming led them both up to another couple and the started talking. Just normal stuff. The Princey looked down. Cinderella exploded.

"You two timing bastard!"

"What did I do now!"

"You looked at her shoes! How could you… You evil… You foul Cockroach!"

Cinderella stormed off to another couple and started demanding quite loudly that they hand over the shoes or else. Prince Charming seeing another situation coming on went over to the nearest guard and asked him to clear everyone out. He then went to the vodka bottle.

After reassuring many couples at the door that he would get their shoes back for them he looked for his wife. Cinderella was in the middle of the floor, crying and surrounded by shoes. Taking a large swig of vodka he left her there.

end flashback

"And I haven't seen him since." Cinderella murmured sniffling.

AN: I wanna know if you like it otherwise I won't continue cause I have other stories I should be writing. This is based on my drama play and it was really fun. The end bit's the funniest but obviously I'm not going to tell you about it now. I played Prince Charming just so you know, and the costume was boiling hot…


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Where Are They Now?

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to other people aside from myself (e.g. Disney). I also only own about 1/10 of the script as it was written and performed by my drama group. I am only putting it up on FF.

Summary: Have you ever wondered what really happened to the likes of Cinderella, Snow White, or Sleeping Beauty? Here is your chance to find out.

Chapter 3 – Sleeping Beauty

Ritualistic chanting was heard from the strange room in which the fairytale characters were sitting.

"Have no fear, your friends are here. We're here for you! Don't take our shoes!"

Cinderella sobbed but managed a weak smile.

"All right, now lets move on shall we. Sleeping Beauty – what's your story?"

The old bat was at it again. Arms waving and attempting a freaky out of this world voice (still sounding like nails on a chalk board). Fairy Godmother was getting a bit annoyed. Goodness gracious she would never marry that hag to anyone. Would this lady ever give it a break! Besides – if there was quiet she could come up with her story.

Sleeping Beauty emerged from her trance. "Hi."

"Hi Sleeping Beauty!" AH HAH! That's what they sounded like – kindergarten children.

Sleeping Beauty cleared her throat. "Firstly I just want to say that before my Prince woke me up I was asleep for a long time. 100 years in fact. Do you have any idea how long that is?" She was getting slightly worked up – but at least she didn't sound like Margo.

"So when I finally woke up, I started thinking like what if I fell asleep again and I NEVER woke up." Frantic hand gestures. "What if **I **missed out on **MY **happily ever after because I was taking a cat nap! I'd NEVER forgive myself!" She slowed down slightly taking deep breaths.

"It finally got to a point where I couldn't sleep at all. Chronic insomnia. So I'd busy myself. Go for walks. One night I started chatting to this group of fairly unsavoury characters and it almost cost me everything I had…"

$$$ Flash back $$$

Sleeping Beauty was wandering around town. She passed a bar where a group of unruly drunks were laughing outside. One of them (obviously the leader) looked up. He gestured to the group and they moved to block Sleeping Beauty's path.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here? The Princess finally come down from her castle." The group sniggered. " We were planning a uhhh…" grunt. "Visit-" Sniggering from the group. "-there some time."

Sleeping Beauty smiled. "Well we do guided tours during the day if you want."

The leader looked at the group. "We were looking for a kind of-" Cough, cough, cough. "-after hours visit…" The group broke into sniggers again.

Sleeping Beauty's smile never waved – ahh gullible people. "Well the downstairs laundry door is always open and if you want another way out, the 2nd floor window at the back has a ladder next to it. That's how I get out every night."

The group smiled. "Thanks hunny. Come join us." And then sleeping Beauty was in, drinking, reading, yelling with the group. Until…

"SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

Oh god…

"WHAT are you DOING!"

"Hey Charming! Wanna drink?" Sleeping Beauty was stoned…

"NO! We are going home! RIGHT NOW!"

He reached forward to grab Sleeping Beauty's arm but Head Loser (as we will now call the leader of the gang) grabbed his arm.

"No you don't. She's with us."

"That's my WIFE you're talking about!"

Head Loser clicked his fingers. Mini Loser One (with bad breath and a pug like face that somehow had a massive nose) came forward and seized Prince Charming by the arms. The Prince broke out in a sweat. Mini Loser Two (short and chubby looking like a rat with watery eyes and wispy blonde hair are you thinking along the lines of Peter Pettigrew like I am?) snorted and let out a high pitched giggle.

"Lets hit him boss!" Mini Loser Three (tall skinny – looked like a bean pole and sounded like a train horn) moved forward.

Head loser held him back. "He's mine!" He went to punch Prince Charming but Prince squealed.

"LOOK OVER THERE!"

The whole gang (being dumb as), looked. Prince drove his heel into Mini Loser One's foot and as he was released sprinted away forgetting all about his wife.

$$$ end flashback $$$


End file.
